


Дом дракона

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: Фэнтези!АУ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, дракон!Хэнк, эльф!Гэвин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Вот что за непутёвый дракон! У него в гостях целый эльфийский принц (который, правда, от обязанностей успешно скрывается), а он где-то за пределами спальни гуляет.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Фэнтези!АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853419
Kudos: 4





	Дом дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Detroit Kink Bingo 2.  
> Тема: Фэнтези.

Гэвину снились летающие повозки. Толпы созданий: эльфов, людей, животноподобных и тех, кого он раньше не встречал — наполняли всё пространство гулом, суетой. И что-то иное, пронизывающее всё пространство.

Мир, в котором маги обленились и перестали изучать тонкости, скидывая эту обязанность на других. Уставших от такой ноши и оттого менее внимательных.

Но законы магии продолжали действовать. За небрежность к ней здорово поплатятся все расы.

Если доживут.

Разобрать иные узоры не получилось, они туманом ускользали из сознания, не давая Гэвину ничего из них почерпнуть. Осознав бесполезность попыток, он собрал все образы в кучу и вытолкнул себя из сновидения.

И тут же почувствовал, насколько крепко и заботливо его запеленали в одеяло. Гэвин повертел головой и недовольно цокнул, не обнаружив того, с кем засыпал.

— Непутёвый дракон, — поворчал Гэвин, выворачиваясь из «тесных объятий».

И полной грудью вдохнул прохладный воздух — Хэнк очень постарался, чтобы в «комнатах для похищенных принцесс» было комфортно. Гэвин скользнул взглядом по убранству, которое явно собиралось из разных мест, и прикрыл глаза.

У эльфов сны никогда не приходят просто так, они всегда что-то значат. Долго думать не пришлось, посыл «вернись домой, к своим обязанностям» улавливался хорошо.

Понадеявшись, что это всё происки родителей, а не мироздания, Гэвин задумался о более насущных проблемах. Где Хэнк? Он, конечно, грозился улететь куда подальше от него, но вряд ли именно сегодня решился бы это сделать. Тем более за неделю дракон привык находиться в почти человеческом обличье и меньше жаловался на неудобства. Опять решил поспать в горе золота?

Гэвин фыркнул и слез с кровати. Драконы, особенно старые, обожали ощущать благородный металл на всём теле. Он их восстанавливал, согревал, убаюкивал лучше любой колыбельной.

— А я для него, значит, старался, добыл шкуру с золотой вязью, а он… — Гэвин оборвал сам себя и прислушался.

Никаких посторонних звуков. Незаметно выкрасть дракона невозможно. Если битва и была, то не в пещерах и достаточно далеко, иначе Гэвин со своим острым слухом уловил бы. Тратиться на поисковую магию не хотелось, поэтому из спальни пора выбираться.

Гэвин стёк и, неприлично широко зевая («Высшее общество бы упало в обморок, увидев такое», — с ухмылкой подумал Гэвин, и настроение стало ещё лучше), прошёл к лохани с водой. По достоинству оценил чистоту воды — Гэвин запомнил расположение родника, но Хэнк всё равно ему обязательно притаскивает каждое утро.

— Надеюсь, это потому что я превосходный, а не из-за инстинкта, а, бывший похититель принцесс? — Гэвин постарался погромче сказать. Хотя с Хэнка сталось бы притвориться глухим.

Воду он слегка нагрел, не с помощью магии, а используя хитрое устройство, явно работы гномов. Его Гэвин даже помнил: видел, когда помогал перетащить всё нажитое или наворованное (Хэнк громко ругался о том, как мало осталось двуногих, которые согласны на диалог).

Хэнк любил собирать барахло, несмотря на расу создателей, поэтому вещи его представляли очень странную композицию, словно тут живёт небольшая разношёрстная орда. Хлам, бардак, лишь в «комнатах для принцесс» какой-то порядок. У Гэвина дома, во дворце, всё друг с другом сочеталось, взгляд всегда плавно переходил от одного объекта к другому, произведения искусства радовали глаз — работали истинные мастера. Ни единого лишнего элемента. Гармония и порядок. Однако хоть он и потешался над Хэнком за его сентиментальность, но его это по-своему очаровывало.

«А ещё ты вряд ли куда-либо убежишь, оставив позади тонну другую вещей», — подумал Гэвин, умываясь.

Поймав своё отражение в зеркале с гравюрой дракона (Хэнк специально искал такое или с кем-то договорился?), Гэвин скорчил недовольное выражение лица, затем широко улыбнулся. Годы скитаний сделали своё дело — он в совершенстве овладел навыком скрывать свою сущность без магии. Специальный состав, изменяющий тип и цвет волос, шрамы, которые Гэвин нарочно не убирал, загорелое лицо. О, а благодаря распущенности некоторых своих сородичей, среди людей было предостаточно тех, кто подходил на эльфа больше, чем сам Гэвин сейчас. Выдавало только одно…

Он провёл по острому уху, слегка красному из-за страстного укуса прошлой ночи. Хэнку понравилось так играться, будучи на двух ногах. И Гэвину даже это нравилось, только вот всё равно за пределами спальни предпочёл бы кончики скрывать. Гэвин поджал губы: он так и не понял, как в прошлые разы его почти настигал охотник, нанятый родителями. Птицы? Звери? Следящая магия?

Неважно, ему слишком нравилось быть обычным человеком, не заваленным обязанностями, чтобы так просто раскрыть свою истинную сущность.

Пару мгновений на раздумье, и он натянул на голову шаперон, под которым скрылись как уши, так и волосы. Покрасовался перед зеркалом, но всё же решил и остальную одежду надеть — идти только с покрытой головой было бы слишком экстравагантно. Удостоверившись, что всё в образе сочетается друг с другом, Гэвин вооружился клинками и мелким ручным арбалетом, пошёл искать своё крылато-хвостатое чудо.

В горе золота его не обнаружил, заглянул в подобие библиотеки — и тут нет. Гэвин посмотрел на покосившийся шкаф, в котором было с десяток книг. Хэнк интересовался историями, но ему редко выпадал шанс самому прочитать. Чаще просил кого-нибудь из гостей, например, принцесс. Или Гэвина. С ухмылкой он вспомнил, как, развлекаясь, не читал, а сочинял из головы.

_— Гэвин, — Хэнк прервал «чтение» своим рычащим голосом, — там не об этом же написано._

_Гэвин сделал оскорблённый вид, аж острые уши возмущённо дрогнули._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, что я вру?! За это оскорбление, уважаемое древнее чудовище, я просто не могу не вызвать вас на дуэль!_

_Хэнк приподнял морду, чтобы оказаться на уровне Гэвина, сидящего на выступе, и выдохнул снежники._

_— А знаешь, почему я догадался? — Хэнк не мог в своём теле передавать все грани эмоций, но Гэвин всё равно уловил игривость в рычащем голосе. — Мне эту книгу уже читали, — как можно более интимно произнёс дракон, однозначно помогая себе магией._

_— Значит, она врала, а я чист, как слеза младенца, — настаивал на своём Гэвин._

Дуэли, конечно, не случилось. Просто милое времяпрепровождение двух разных по размеру существ в пределах одной горы.

«Если ты был бы у меня в гостях, то однозначно окопался бы в библиотеке на пару столетий», — подумал Гэвин, погладив синюю книжку про корешку, и, взяв шкуру, которую в двуногом обличье носил Хэнк (читал что-то, затем оставил шкуру, чтобы полетать?), пошёл искать дальше.

Наконец-то нашёл свежие следы когтей на сталактитах. Гэвин представил, как Хэнк кувыркнулся в воздухе, чиркая по потолку, и устремился к конкретному выходу наружу.

Интересно, чем Хэнк занимался? Ловил овец на завтрак, купался в озере, грелся на поляне?

Верным оказалось последнее. Гэвин издалека видел, как Хэнк лежал на спине в своём истинном обличье, подставив светлое пузо с узором под лучи солнца, и, кажется, дремал.

«Очень беспечно», — подумал про себя Гэвин и приготовился к каверзе. Тихо позвал стихии, и они дали ответ. Замечательно.

Нашёл наиболее крепкие побеги на поляне и зачаровал их, из озера вытянул тонкие струны, заставив их незаметной сетью повиснуть в воздухе над Хэнком. Можно было начинать.

Гэвин потёр руки, и между ладоней загорелся огненный шар, пульс, второй, и он устремился к Хэнку.

Дракон дёрнулся, но побеги не дали ему сдвинуться, оплетая, мешая увернуться. Вспышка трансформации, Хэнк выскользнул из «объятий», едва успевая с силой оттолкнулся от земли, не давая себя снова сковать, и взмыл в воздух. Шар пролетел мимо и в тот же миг развернулся. Второй заход.

Гэвин поймал момент, когда Хэнк воспользовался своей магией, сильно понижая температуру вокруг себя, и опустил водную сеть, тут же ставшую ледяной. Она едва не уронила Хэнка, слишком лёгкого в облике человека. Он спикировал к земле, обращаясь драконом, и переломил сеть, выплёвывая в сторону огненного шара сгусток магии.

Гэвин вспотел, слишком напряжённый момент, но сумел заставить шар уклониться. Погоня продолжилась. В какой-то момент Хэнк, пикируя над озером, замедлился, и когда шар почти влетел в него, отшатнулся в сторону. Огненный шар угодил в воду. Гэвин фыркнул: какая-то водичка его не потушит — и попробовал «вернуть бойца на поле». Однако Хэнк такой поток магии направил на озеро, что шар не смог ни пробить, ни растопить образовавшийся лёд.

«Достаточно», — решил Гэвин и расслабился. Шар потух.

Хэнк угрожающей тучкой направился к Гэвину. Тот погладил себя по голове сквозь шаперон и присел на ближайший валун, магией придав ему подходящую форму. И хватит с того — уже потратил достаточно сил. Благо стихийная магия требовала куда меньше, чем отстранённая.

Грузно приземлившись, Хэнк обошёл его по кругу, показательно громко топая своими лапищами. Трава под ним постепенно покрывалась снегом, температура ползла вниз. А ещё Хэнк очень злобно пыхтел, не отрывая взгляда от Гэвина. Но ни атаковать, ни ругать не начинал.

Такое молчание Гэвин научился распознавать: Хэнк опять ему посылает мысленные сообщения. Драконы редко общаются вслух, им куда удобнее ментально связываться.

Гэвин развёл руки в стороны и громко произнёс:

— С пробуждением! Как тебе разминка?

Ему в лицо выдохнули струю холодного воздуха. Хэнк наклонил голову и посоветовал, немного срываясь на рык:

— Научись читать мысли, хотя бы адресные.

«Слишком хлопотно», — подумал Гэвин: несмотря на все плюсы такого умения, учиться ему долго. Ответил же:

— Не-а, не хочу. Ты тогда совсем разучишься говорить, — не сдержал ехидства Гэвин под конец.

Хэнк издал звук, словно очень глубоко вздохнул. Драконы такого не делают, точно подхватил от какого-нибудь двуногого. Несколько столетий назад, когда они только начали общаться, Гэвин заметил, как много Хэнк перенял от других рас.

Он был любопытным и тянулся к миру.

Теперь стал драконом, который с каждым переселением уходил всё глубже и глубже в необитаемые зоны.

Пасмурные мысли прервал усталый голос Хэнка:

— Ты же всё равно будешь понимать меня.

— Может, мне звуки твоего голоса нравятся? Особенно когда не рычание.

Хэнк повернул голову в сторону, отворачиваясь от Гэвина, и поворчал.

Снова вспышка трансформации, и вот Хэнк опустился на землю, покрытую снегом, сложив крылья за спиной, однако не торопился сократить расстояние между ними. Так и стоял, уперевшись кулаками в бока, и недовольно глядел в сторону Гэвина, благо в этом обличье лицо куда выразительней. Взгляд Гэвина невольно пополз вниз. Кого угодно он бы подколол: «Прикрываться тебя не научили?» — но не Хэнка. Он слишком долго жил среди скал, которые правила приличий не соблюдали. И не требовали от других. А Гэвин и не возражал.

Почувствовав неладное, Хэнк отвернулся, демонстрируя свой немаленький хвост, кончик которого нервно подёргивался на снегу. Гэвин осмотрел его спину, и улыбка сошла с его губ. Тот артефакт, который он так долго искал, не превратил Хэнка полностью в человека. Даже если завязать на лапе, а не на хвосте, как они сделали сначала. Путешествовать по миру Хэнк точно не мог: крылья были недостаточно гибкие, чтобы полностью скрыться под одеждой, а хвост слишком выпирал. Не то что эльфийские черты Гэвина.

На себе этот артефакт он проверял, сработал на отлично, однако на драконе дал сбой.

— Как жаль, что чаще делают артефакты по превращению из людей в другие расы, а не наоборот, — произнёс Гэвин вслух, подперев голову ладонью.

— Ну так, делают в основном люди, — отозвался Хэнк, полуобернувшись. Гэвин заметил еле заметную дрожь — в этом обличье Хэнк хуже переносил холод — и демонстративно посмотрел на шкуру около себя, затем снова на Хэнка. — Гномы, эльфы, тролли и прочие реже этим занимаются, — продолжил Хэнк, одновременно с этим боком приближаясь к Гэвину, чтобы схватить шкуру. — Даже обратные артефакты делают люди, на заказ. Как, например, мне.

— Я помню, — произнёс Гэвин, наблюдая, как изящно и аккуратно Хэнк надевает и подпоясывает шкуру. — Тебя призвал на помощь человеческий король Джеффри, и ты отозвался. В качестве аванса был артефакт, созданный специально для тебя. Ты помог королевству с большим бедствием, за что вошёл в легенду как герой Хэнк. Затем какое-то время служил при дворе, прежде чем ушёл. И профукал артефакт.

— Не профукал, а дал возможность маленькому дракончику спастись!

Гэвин помрачнел.

— Как думаешь, он спасся?

— Не хочу об этом думать, — сказал Хэнк и присел рядом.

Гэвин запустил руку в перчатке ему в волосы и добавил немного магии, зная, как любит это Хэнк. Его же мысли были мрачными.

Драконы древние существа. Современные были куда меньше своих предков, некоторые из которых достигали размеров с континент. Они существа, а не твари: у них есть разум. Драконы могли бы жить среди остальных рас, если бы ни несколько «но». Страсть к золоту и необходимость в нём спать для полного восстановления. Похищение принцесс. Но даже если их побороть, оставался главный минус: антимаги.

Магия для драконов естественна, как воздух. Когда они получают травмы, то именно магия дополняет, пока дракон не излечится. Чем старше дракон, тем чаще он к этому прибегает. Неосознанно.

Хэнк был старым драконом. Он мог прожить ещё полмиллениума, но своё состояние без магии не знал.

Антимаг может вывести магию Гэвина из строя, но он всегда может дать в нос. Долгое присутствие антимага рядом с драконом для последнего может быть смертельным.

Сумел ли тот дракончик спастись? Гэвин сомневался. Но ему куда важнее был Хэнк.

— Знаешь, а ведь ты можешь вместе со мной посетить моих родителей, — сказал невпопад Гэвин. — Они так обрадуются возвращению сына, что обязательно позволят тебе остаться. А иначе…

— Не думаю, что твои родители согласятся терпеть у себя целого дракона, — усмехнулся Хэнк и подсел ближе, боком прижимаясь к Гэвину. — А частями переселяться не хочу.

— Я пообещаю, что ты не займёшь много места! О, будешь жить на заднем дворе!

— Ага, как же, знаю я эти задние дворы вельмож. «Но там же мои теплицы!» — Хэнк передразнил женский голос.

Гэвин по-дурацки улыбнулся, представив реакцию родителей. Даже захотелось проверить, хотя он не планировал в ближайшее время возвращаться домой: душа ещё не нагулялась. Понять бы ещё природу сна…

Хэнк неожиданно поднял руку и коснулся ткани шаперона.

— Мне интересно, что за полотенце ты на себя надел?

Гэвин возмутился:

— Это последний писк моды!

— И писк, как понимаю, предсмертный?

Издав недовольный звук, Гэвин перестал гладить Хэнка по голове и отвесил подзатыльник.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь в моде!

— Я около столетия был придворным магом у одного короля, я знаю моду! И эта жуть однозначно недолго продержится!

— Вот отправляйся со мной к цивилизации и неси в массы своё видение! — Гэвин усмехнулся, представив, как Хэнк будет страстно читать лекции. Только вот…

— Не, лень, — Хэнк осторожно растянулся на траве, чтобы не задеть крылья. — Буду не одобрять издалека.

Разговор словно закончился, но Гэвин чувствовал и видел — Хэнк хотел сказать что-то ещё. Его хвост возбуждённо дрожал, выдавая внутреннее нетерпение. Гэвин приготовился услышать, что же эпичное хочет сказать Хэнк.

— Это ведь эльфы придумали? — Хэнк встал и начал осматривать шаперон. — У людей вкусы куда интереснее. Ну не могли они испортиться настолько!

Гэвин не стал отвечать прямо, зная, в какое волнение приводила Хэнка неоднозначность. Даже делать ничего особо не надо было.

— Как эльфийский принц, разрешаю в это верить!

Хэнк испытывающее на него посмотрел, голубые глаза гипнотизировали, немой вопрос: «Ты же шутишь?». Гэвин отвечал безмолвно: «Иди и проверь».

Идея всё же вытащить Хэнка из его пещеры ему нравилась, но, с учётом его упёртости, это план на столетие, не меньше.

Надо раздобыть артефакт, который скроет крылья и хвост Хэнка. Обязательно.


End file.
